The Plan
by iloveRedX
Summary: When Robin and Starfire begin dating, Raven's heart is broken. Can her and Beast Boy fix things as they should be? Or do things happen for a reason? Rae/Rob Rae/BB
1. The News and start of the plan

**Yep, another story! I'm doing what…..4 maybe 5 at a time so please be patient my fellow minions…I mean followers lol R&R**

**Nope I own nothing**

"Friends, Robin and I are now doing the dating," Starfire exclaimed rushing through the door. Robin followed through the door with a small smile and a slightly red face. Cyborg and Jinx broke off mid-kiss, and stared at the duo, each with a slightly confused face. Beast Boy gasped and his eyes bulged, hiding the hurt he truly felt. I froze in the middle of the sentence I had been reading when a pain hit in my chest. My book fell in my lap, causing Robin to look at me curiously while Cyborg and Jinx were congratulating them. Beast Boy had walked out without a word, and only I could see the pain of it in his eyes. I, of course, knew he was practically in love with Starfire. I shook my head mentally and stood up, watching as the sun was close to setting.

"Friend, did you hear the news," Starfire asked coming to stand behind me. I sensed Robin with her and I slowly turned my head to look at her.

"Ya, congrats. Now if you would excuse me," I said walking out the door, feeling Robin's eyes on my back the whole walk. When I made it to the hallway, I broke into a headlong run to the roof. Throwing my book down beside my door, I continued running the halls, cloak bellowing out behind me. I normally didn't rush, I wasn't one to run, but the picture of the two down stairs, had me wanting to run out until I couldn't feel the pain in my chest. I burst through the door, careful not to trip over the one step in the door frame. I was surprised to find Beast Boy up here, his back facing me, hands deep in the pockets of his uniform. When the door opened, he inclined his head to look at the intruder. He turned back fast, but not enough fast that I couldn't see the tears streaming down his face. I walked up to him, laying a hand on his forearm, sharing the last rays of sunshine together. When the sun had descended to its peak, Beast Boy had stopped crying and now was just staring off.

"I love her," he spoke, sounding as grave as I did. I removed my hand and pulled my cloak tighter to me, hiding my own emotion filled face.

"I know," I said simply. He sighed and run his hand through his hair.

"Why didn't I step up? Why couldn't I simply have told her how I feel," he asked out loud, turning to fully face me. I looked deep into his eyes under my hood, and saw the still unshed tears.

"Beast Boy, you're not the kind of guy to admit to the one you're in love with," I said watching his face shift into a small smile.

"Well, neither are you," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I stepped back surprised, and well, confused. He saw my confusion and chuckled. "You are in love with him, Robin." He slightly bit off his name and my eyes widened.

"I do not," I said a few octaves higher than I should have. He smiled and I blushed hard. "I can't, Beast Boy. Besides from my powers, he's my best friend, my leader and my friend's boy friend." I looked down at the hard metal ground, slightly pondering this new theory. Robin and I were the best of friends. We had become closer ever since the incident with Slade, when I entered his mind. He would come to me with a lot of problems in his life, even the ones concerning Starfire.

"Yeah, I know, but I promise you he's really in love with you," Beast Boy said and I felt despair deep in my heart.

"How could you possibly know, or even think, that? He's with Star, BB, not me," I said taking a step back. BB grimaced and shrugged his shoulder, attempting nonchalant.

"I don't know, Rae. Maybe it's the way he looks at you, the way he protects you or maybe it's the way his body reacts to the slightest touch from you. When you barely brush your hand against his, his body relax and give off slight goose bumps. Whenever you are around him, he always makes sure that you are near him in someway. I don't think he even knows he's doing it," BB said while I listened intently. Something about what he said made my heart flutter in stupid hope, in a vile attempt to cover my pain.

"BB, it's utterly ridiculous," I practically screamed, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"What's ridiculous," I heard Boy Wonder say behind me. I whirled to find him standing in the door, hand still on the handle. I turned to BB who was watching me intently.

"Nothing," I mumbled bringing my hood up.

"Really, what's wrong," he asked looking between the two of us. He laid his hand on my shoulder and a wave of emotion basked through me. I stepped back, cringing, because I felt like that hand had betrayed me deep inside. Beast Boy, noticing this, stepped to my side and laid a hand on mine softly.

"Nothing is wrong Robin. We were just talking," he said and I shot him a look of thanks.

"Yeah, we were. Well, Beast Boy it's been fun but I'm going to meditate," I said starting to walk toward the door.

"Rae, remember what I said. Don't think it's the end, because things aren't always what they seem," Beast Boy said walking by, leaving Robin and I alone on the roof. Robin shot me a look and I blushed.

"What's he talking about Rae," he said and I felt a wave of anger.

"Don't call me that," I screamed whirling to face him. I felt so many emotions running through me; anger, sadness, depression, lust, and even love. His face portrayed the shock, and hurt, of my words and he reached out to me. "Do not touch me!"

"Raven, what's wrong," he asked carefully grabbing my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. When I met his mask, my heart tore as I saw a frown on the beautiful face that is my leader. I knew I was attracted to him, I knew he was hot, but love? I am a teenager, and I know what my body wants, but my heart? I felt the urge to kiss him, to pull us the inches that would lead me to my demise. I wanted his lips so bad on mine, his hands on my body. I wanted him so much in that moment I felt physical pain. My mouth dry, my chest throbbing, and my head killing me, I started crying. I let a sob escape, and I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to extinguish the pain.

"Rob…Robin…just leave," I said between gulps of air. He shook his head and pulled me into his embrace. His innocent touch burned through me, echoing off the walls of my heart.

"No, Rae, I am not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into my hair while rubbing my back. My face inclined in his neck, his touch radiating my skin, my lips mere centimeters from his neck, I hissed. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to kiss him senseless, and dammit I wanted him!

"Robin, get away form me! You're not helping," I whispered harshly. He tightened his grip and the kissed the crown of my head, as he had done so many times before when I had cried in his arms.

"Let it all out," he whispered leaning back to look at me. He brushed the hair from my face, along with my hood. I watched him as he unintentionally caressed my skin. "You don't need to hold all of this in." I shook my head and he grabbed my face in both of his hands, bringing them closer to his face. "Look at me. What is wrong with you Raven?"

"I…I don't know," I whispered averting my eyes. When I felt his breath across my face, I looked up to see us mere centimeters apart. His close proximity caused me to lean in more, taking in his scent. His breath smelled of so many things; cinnamon, coffee and chocolate. I moaned at how it sent my thoughts swirling. I wanted to taste it so bad! "Robin…." I whispered his name on my lips, letting it roll.

"Raven," he whispered inhaling deeply. I opened my eyes to watch him as a smile of contentment crossed his face. I reached up and traced his strong features of his face, something I have only dreamed about. His moan of pleasure made me want him more and I slowly raised my lips to meet his. Starfire's name ran through my mind, and I tried to bring myself to stop this descent, but the gravitational pull was too much. I could taste his breath on my lips; I could feel his hands on my waist. When our lips were a breath away, I reached out with my tongue and licked lips, bringing his taste into my mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head and I was about to kiss him when I heard the inaudible sound of footsteps.

"Robin," I heard Starfire say as she was about to open the door. My eyes widened and I blocked the door with my powers, at the same time backing up off of Robin. He swayed at the loss of my body and he gave a confused look, but when Starfire spoke his name again, attempting to open the door, his mask widened. He licked his lips, still wet from where I had licked him. He mouthed my name, taking a step forward, reaching out with his hand. I shook my head and teleported to my room. I started hyperventilating and pressed a button on communicator, calling BB.

"Hello," he said flipping it open. When he saw my face, teary and gasping, he dropped his communicator. A minute later, he was in my room.

"Raven, calm down; breath. In…out…in…out," he directed and I did the best I could to follow his instructions. I finally realized how stupid I was being and started breathing better. He rubbed his hand over my back and I leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't know," I said when I had stopped crying and had found my voice. He looked at me intently before slightly smiling.

"What happened," he asked and I shook my head.

"You were right, I am…in love with him…more than love, more than life," I said placing my head in my hands. He nodded in understanding.

"Hey…look at me. I know how you feel, it'll be ok," BB said and I shook my again. Then I told him about what had happened. He sat through and listened, eyes wide and open.

"So, then I teleported out of there, before releasing the door for Starfire," I said and was startled when Beast Boy started laughing.

"I told you he was in love with you, he just doesn't know it," he said bringing me into a hug. I smiled slightly at my brother before burrowing my head in his chest.

"I wish he would realize it if he does," I whispered and he rubbed my hair.

"Hey, how about we show him how mush you mean to him," he said and I saw a slight smirk on his face. I raised eyebrows and laugh. "Let's play the old trick; make him jealous." My jaw dropped and I shook my head.

"I will not do that to Starfire," I stated and he smiled slightly.

"Starfire knows he feels for you Raven; we've often talked about it. She feared he loved you more than he liked her, but I told her to ask him out. I was positive he would say no, but I guess he needs some incentive. She told me before she asked him out that if he said no, she would gladly get yall together," Beast Boy stated and smiled. I thought it over for a moment before nodding.

"If she really said that, then I guess I could. So, who do I make him jealous with," I asked thinking it over in my head. BB shrugged and rubbed his head nervously.

"Well, could we make Starfire jealous too," he asked and I froze. I watched him, head turned side-ways to measure his emotions; begging, nervous, anxious, and a little hurt.

"Ok, so we pretend to be dating, but now right away. Like, act like we are in love and trying to hide it," I said and he nodded. He hugged me and swung me in a circle.

"Thank you, Rae," he said and I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you better be getting to bed, it's getting late," I said and he smiled.

"Or, I can stay here and we can watch a movie. I'm bored," he said and I laughed. I nodded to the bed, and he bounded up on it in cat form. I turned on the TV and removed my cloak, boots and belt. I lay down and he curled up at my feet, now in dog form, as we watched some stupid movie into the late hours. The movie lasted four hours, in which both of us had fallen asleep. When I woke up, it was two o' clock in the morning and BB was snoring at my feet. I reached down and picked up the small dog he had turned into. He squirmed, but remained asleep against my chest. I chuckled slightly and walked out my door to the hall. I walked quietly, barely hearing my own foot- steps on the carpet.

My bedroom was the last in the hall; his was on the far end. I passed the guest bedroom, in which Jinx was in since her and Cyborg were now dating. Then I passed Starfire's bedroom a moment later and smelt the fragrance of mustard. I smiled slightly, caressing the small green dog in my arms. There was a few more spare bedrooms, and one bathroom, before I reached the guys side of the hall. I first passed Robin's bedroom, and the memory of the scene on the roof had me blushing. I then passed Cyborg's room, and I could here the hum of his generator. Sometimes, I felt belt for him, having to recharge every night, but he would tell me it doesn't matter. He always said he loved me; exactly like my big brother. I was startled from my thoughts when the boys' bathroom door opened. Before someone stepped out, I knew exactly who it would be. Since BB was in my arms, and Cyborg was on recharge, I knew it was Boy Wonder. He walked out, repositioning his mask, in a towel and stopped when he saw me.

"Raven," he questioned. I stood in awe for a moment. (Imagine what she's seeing; Robin, bare chest in all his six packed glory, steam pouring from the door behind him, his hair hanging across his mask…. Damn break me off a piece of that! Sorry…back to the story ) I pulled my eyes from his chest to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Boy Blunder," I asked shifting my weight to my left leg. Robin shifted his gaze to the green dog, snoring in the bosom of my chest.

"Uh….Raven, why are you up so late and why is Beast Boy with you," he asked and I tasted a hint of anger in the air. I rolled my eyes and returned my hands to running through his hair. BB shivered and whimpered burrowing closer to my chest. I smiled slightly and chuckled.

"Well, we fell asleep in my room and I woke up. I'm actually on my way to his room, but considering you're blocking the hall," I pointed out leaning against the wall. Robin looked at me a moment longer and the air felt charged from the anger and suspicion radiating off of him.

"Why were yall in your room? You normally don't allow anyone, much less Beast Boy, in there," he pointed out crossing his arms. A surge of anger rocked my body and I slightly hissed at him. What right did he have to me such questions? Then, I remembered BB and I were supposed to be secretly 'dating' and decided to play into his suspicion.

"Well, as for your first question, I suppose that falls under the category of 'none of your business. As for your second statement, it's not your decision as to who comes into my room. Now is it, Robin" I whispered dangerously. Robin, reacting the way I wanted him to, growled and marched to stand right in front of me.

"Well, Raven, in case you forgot the rules state that no two people of different sex can be in the same room at night," he hissed grabbing my arm. I growled back, this time from the demon inside of me.

"Robin, in case you forgot, I'm pretty sure that that implies to you and Starfire," I said rolling my eyes. Robin's anger peaked, and he tightened his hand on my arm.

"That's different and not the point," he said deathly.

"Why? Because you the leader? Robin, I am second in command, you cannot overthrow me so easily," I hissed attempting to jerk my arm from his hold. His face fell and his grip loosened.

"Look, Rae, I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. I'm looking out for you. I'm still tense, after…what happened earlier," he whispered and my eyes widened. I averted my eyes to the dog in my arms and brought him up higher in my arms. I started feeling the lust I had on the roof, and dug my nose into Beast Boy's hair. The scent of the earth washed over me and I sighed.

"Robin, I don't know what that was," I said stilled burrowing my nose in his green hair.

"Raven, look at me," he ordered and I did. I met his mask and he turned so I was up against the wall. "I don't know either, but it can't…happen again." My heart dropped and I held back the tears of my eyes. I started shaking as he stared down at me and BB woke up. He looked up to my eyes and then he started growling at Robin who was pressing me against the wall.

"Shh, it's ok," I said rubbing Beast Boy's back. He growled and snapped at Robin's hand on my shoulder.

"What the," Robin cursed backing up slightly. BB put one paw on each of my shoulders and licked my face, drying the tears that had escaped my hold on them. I laughed and he jumped down, turning into a wolf, and guarded my body.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing," Robin asked clearly mad. Beast Boy snapped at his feet, and I felt the anger emitting off of him.

"Come on, BB. Let's go," I said slightly patting the green wolf. He growled and turned human again, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Robin, I think it would do you well to stay away from Raven," he said and I felt the hatred in his voice. Robin clenched his teeth and I looked away as he glared at BB.

"I'm sorry, but who are you to tell me who I can't and can talk to," Robin said and I pulled BB arm.

"Look, just forget it Robin. It never happened. Come on Beast Boy, I'm tired," I said and BB followed me down the hall. When we reached his room, I fell on the bed, falling asleep from all the emotions pouring through me.


	2. Guess what I'm dating Beast Boy

**So BB does have a little of the bad boy side with the making Robin jealous and oohh is Robin a sexy badass **

**Nope nothing again!**

I was awakened by a soft snoring in my ear. I turned my head to see BB curled up as a cat around my head. I smiled and carefully sat up as not to jostle him. I looked and discovered I was in his room, and that confused me. I then remembered the previous day's events and groaned. Great, Robin hates me, BB hates him, and I hate love. I nudged BB as I smelt breakfast and he purred stretching. He morphed back into human form and smiled.

"How ya feeling," he asked slightly, rummaging through his drawers. He pulled out some blue jeans and a green shirt.

"I feel better, just hurt, I guess," I mumbled as I heard him change in his restroom. We each had our own bathrooms but they only had a toilet and sink. The girls all shared a shower and so did the boys. When he emerged, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Well, after last night, I would too. I'm telling you, just let me kick his ass," he said pulling me from his room.

"Whatever, I'll meet you in the common's room. I'm changing today," I said and he nodded.

"See you down stairs lover," he said winking at our joke. I shook my head and headed to the shower first. I took a short but hot shower and wrapped one of my black towels around my body. As I headed down the hall, I contemplated my relationship with BB. After the Melchior accident, we had come to being very close. I loved him as a brother, but not a big brother like Cyborg, but a little annoying brother. I knew that acting like we liked each other wouldn't be that bad because we already joked and stuff like that.

When I reached my room, I changed into a pair of blue jeans, slightly faded, and I long sleeve v-neck black sweater. I added a pendent Robin had gave me for last Christmas and an onyx ring from Cyborg. I put on a pair of plain black flip flops, and pulled my hair, now reaching mid back, up in a low pony tail. I put a little bit of mascara on with some eye shadow with it.

When I reached the common's room, everyone was sitting around the kitchen table talking. When the doors swooshed close, they turned to look at me. Jinx and Star smiled brightly while the guys gasped.

"What," I asked looking down at my appearance.

"Nothing….you look," Cyborg said at a loss of words.

"Amazing," Beast Boy filled in for him. I blushed brightly and sat down beside BB, as he passed me my tea.

"Thanks," I said smiling slightly at him.

"Is that the ring I gave you," Cyborg asked and I nodded. He smiled wider and I smiled in return.

"So, what are you guys talking about," I asked meeting the eyes of everyone but Robin.

"Well, Star was asking us if we wanted to all participate in a movie day," Jinx said leaning on Cyborg's shoulder. I cocked my head and BB leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Come on Rae, it's the perfect chance to show them how "in love" we are," he said and I smiled as I could clearly hear the quotation marks around in love.

"I think that's a great idea Star, I'm in," I said leaning to finish my tea.

"So am I," Beast Boy said wrapping his arm around the back off my chair. The others looked at us weirdly but then everyone agreed to a movie.

"Great, I shall go get the movies from my room," Star said with a huge smile. I watched as she bent down and kissed Robin on the cheek, anger boiling deep in my skin. BB reached and grabbed my hand under the table giving it a short squeeze. My skin deepened as the remaining three looked at us.

"Are you two…..ok," Cyborg asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we're fine," I added smiling at BB.

"We're perfect," he said leaning my head to lie on his shoulder. All of a sudden a spike of anger came from Robin and I froze as I absorbed it.

"Robin, your face is as red as your shirt," I heard Jinx say and I snuck a glance at Robin. His hands were balled into fist on the table and his face was red, teeth clenched. BB chuckled and reached to whisper in my ear.

"Someone is mad," he said and I chuckled slightly. "Don't worry guys. Boy Blunder probably just has PMS." When BB said that, everyone laughed, including me. Robin turned his glare to Beast Boy.

"Coming from the mutt who tried to bite me last night," he growled through clenched teeth. Everything went quiet as BB snorted.

"Well, I was in wolf form. I instinctively protect my territory from others," he said with an undermining evil tint. Robin clenched the table and I laid an arm on BB's.

"Raven isn't your property," he hissed standing up. I felt so much emotion through the two boys it had me swaying.

"You're acting as if she's yours," Beast Boy said also standing up.

"Which I'm not," I directed pulling BB's hands. Robin froze before walking out of the kitchen, leaving us four standing there in confusion.

"What just happened," Cyborg asked and Jinx nodded. I shook my head and drug a fuming BB into the living room. I sat him on the couch and crouched to his eye level.

"Hey, are you going to be alright," I asked trying to stop him from shaking. He took a deep breath and grabbed my hands. He sat me down on the other side of him, and he lay down. He laid his head in my lap and looked up at me.

"Maybe, if you scratch my head," he said teasing. I reached up and scratched his head and around his ear. He sighed in contempt and was close to being asleep when the others joined us. Cyborg looked at us as if we were insane, and Jinx raised an eyebrow. Starfire was clearly confused and I detected a darkening of her eyes. Robin, as expected, pointedly didn't look at us and sat with Starfire on the love seat.

"So what's the movies Star," BB asked also not watching the two. I heard Starfire's glee while she laid out the movies she had.

"Well, Beast Boy, we have some for each of us. I have King Kong for you, a sci-fi movie for Cyborg, a romance comedy for me, James Bond for Robin, Carrie for Jinx and for Raven, I have the Twilight series. So, what do we want to watch," Starfire asked everyone. BB was the first to speak up and what he said shocked us all.

"Well, Star, since that last times we've watched movies, we have never watched Raven's pick. How bout we watch the twilight series," he said still in my lap. Everyone nodded and I slightly blushed.

"Thanks BB, that was very… chivalrous of you," I said scratching behind his ear. He sighed in what sounded like a purr, causing everyone to laugh, except Robin and Star who stared. Beast Boy staid in my lap through the first movie and even watched it. Robin and Star watched it as well, and Starfire had tears in her eyes when James was throwing Bella around. When the movie ended, it was about time for lunch and we went to eat.

"So what did you guys think of the movie," I asked as Cyborg sat down a sandwich, pb&j, and some chips.

"Oh, I loved the part where there are in the field of many flowers! It was so romantic. Edward is also very….sexy," she said giggling. Jinx agreed and everyone shot me a look when I snorted.

"Oh, come on. He's a freaking vampire! He's supposed to be hot," I said and they rolled their eyes.

"Then who, miss know it all, do you think is the hottest," Beast Boy asked and I smiled slightly.

"Jacob Black; tall, dark, a little childish and all around hot," I said smiling.

"Why is it you always go for the dogs," Jinx asked laughing while the rest finished eating.

"I don't know, maybe it's the extra abilities they have," I said winking not so discreetly at Beast Boy. He smirked and walked behind me, and reached over my back to get my plate. He made sure everyone saw how he pressed his chest to my back, causing me to blush even though it was fake.

"You sure do know how to put on a show," he whispered. I smiled and twisted my hair as he walked toward the sink to do the dishes. Cyborg's mouth was hanging open, Robin had his fist balled in anger, Star was slightly hurt, and Jinx had a flash of determination in her eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a moment," she asked pointing to me and BB. We nodded and followed her out of the kitchen. We walked into the training room and watched as she paced. "Ok, so what's going on? Yall are pretending to be in love, but it's fake because I know how you both feel about the other two in the kitchen." She stopped pacing and turned to face us.

"Ok, Jinx, you win. We are trying to make Robin and Starfire jealous," BB said wringing his hands around and around. Jinx looked at us and then busted out laughing.

"I knew it! Ok, so yall are doing a great job but, it needs something more. More hugs, and maybe even a kiss or two. Put the love and lust you have pent up through Robin and Star toward each other," she said crossing her arms.

"I guess, and thanks Jinx," I said slightly blushing.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to your "alone time"," she said walking out. I sat down on the floor and smiled.

"So, maybe things are really going to work," Beast Boy said sitting beside me. I nodded as an idea formed in my head. I waked over to the mini fridge and got a bottle of water. I drunk some of it and walked to stand in front of BB. He stood up and pulled me into a hug that Cyborg would occasionally give. Unknowing to him, I slipped the bottle in between our chest at the last minute, soaking us both with water.

"Cold," he yelped jumping back. He looked at me with a wicked grin that had me retreating. He grabbed the bottle of kool-aid sitting on the bench and lunged at me. I ran out of the training room, laughing and BB behind me. I ran into the living room screaming and dodging as Beast Boy shot some at me.

"Beast Boy, leave me alone," I said laughing and hid behind the couch.

"No way, payback's a bitch," he said jumping at me across the couch. The others watching, laughed as I teleported out of the way at the last moment, causing BB to crumble to the ground. He landed in a heap on the floor. "Ow, shit that hurt." I walked to him as he sat up rubbing his head. I cradled his head in my lap as I remembered what Jinx said.

"Aw, is the poor baby hurt. Do you want mommy to kiss it better," I cooed and Beast Boy pretended to pout.

"Maybe," he said pointing to his forehead. I smiled and leaned to kiss his forehead. When I leaned back he pointed to his nose, and I chuckled kissing it.

"Hey Rae, my lips hurt too," he said holding back a smile. I shook my head and leaned to kiss his lips. The kiss lasted about three seconds and I came back blushing. He was too blushing but then jumped up to hug me.

"All better," I teased.

"Defiantly," he said laughing and helping to my feet. I measured the others reaction and Starfire was furious! She was almost as mad as Robin, who was biting his lip. His lip was bleeding and I detected how strained and rigid his form had gone. Cyborg was now blabbering saying something about 'you, what, but, him, lips'. Jinx was smiling slightly and I could tell she was impressed.

"Come on, New Moon is next," she said laying a hand on Cyborg's wrist. He took it out and pointed to us.

"Wait a minute, are you two dating," he asked, knowing it was the question that the other two wanted to know. Beast Boy grabbed my hand and leant in to whisper in my ear.

"Should we tell them now, or wait," he whispered and I chuckled.

"Yes, we are," I said pulling him closer.

"Is there a problem with that," BB asked as Starfire's eyes were big and round. Robin was still in the same position he was earlier, but I could sense the confusion hidden deep within the anger. When I looked at his mask, his anger amplified, causing everything to come through the bond. I started swaying and if not for BB I would have fell.

"Rae," he questioned. I went limp, holding my head as righteous fury scurried through me.

"Will you stop," I screamed in Robin's direction. I looked up through red eyes to see him cocking his head in confusion.

"What did I do," he asked and I snarled without meaning to.

"Close the bond!" I demanded. Realization hit him and he immediately closed it. I was sweating and Rage was screaming, wanting to be let out. I leveled my breathing, slightly chanting my mantra. When my breathing was level, I looked up to meet Robin's mask. I growled in my frustration and BB helped me up.

"What is your problem," I asked keeping my voice in a whisper. Robin's eyes didn't leave mine as I marched to stand in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said crossing his arms.

"I assure you, smart ass, you know exactly what I mean," I said also crossing my arms. I lowered my voice, keeping it where only he can hear it. "I felt the fury that as soaring through the bond. You don't just feel that, something causes it." I turned on heel and walked to sit on the couch, rigid in form. I was shaking from rage and BB must have sensed it as he came and sat beside me.

"Come on guys, movie time," he said wrapping an arm around my waist, slightly caressing my arm in an attempt to calm me down. He leaned and whispered in my ear. "What was that all about?" I shook my head and he chuckled. "You are so stubborn." I smiled and he nuzzled my neck affectionately.

"Look, can you two do this somewhere else, because the movie is about to start," Cyborg said and I flushed. BB shrugged and turned into a dog, nestling into my crossed arms. I smiled and brushed him all through the movie. I shed tears as Edward was telling Bella goodbye. Starfire did as well and leaned into Robin's arms.

"I promise, this is the last time you'll ever see me," Edward said on TV. I reached up and wiped away the tears, but BB, sensing them, reached up and licked them. He licked them dry and I chuckled, causing the others to look over at us momentarily. We finished the movie and I stood up stretching. Cyborg and Jinx were still cuddling on the opposite side of the couch. Star and Robin were just sitting there, each staring at different things.

"I'm going to change, this shirt is still damp," I announced and looked at BB who was stretching out on the couch. "Help me?" He smiled his wicked smile and stood up, both of us walking out. When we reached my room, I let out a deep sigh.

"So, what happen," he asked. I then proceeded to tell him about what happened. He shook his head when I was through and I went into the bathroom changing into an oversized t-shirt. I think it used to be one of the guys.

"Well, he was defiantly mad and Star was too," he said as I walked out. He looked at me and then laughed.

"What," I asked making sure I was still in clothes.

"That's my old tee," he said pointing to my shirt. I blushed and shrugged my arms in a 'whatever' sign.

"Come on," I said pulling him out of the room. He walked beside me humming a tune I didn't know. We got on the elevator, and pressed the floor for the lobby. My ears picked up footsteps and I froze. They seemed to be Robins and an idea hit me. I grabbed BB and jerked him to me, kissing him furiously. His hands went to my waist, as he started responding. When the doors swooshed open on the elevator, we pretended not to hear. BB, getting the message, pushed me against the wall, kissing harder and deeper. Robin was frozen in place and missed as the elevator doors closed. When they did, I reached and pressed a random button. I pulled back from BB and blushed slightly.

"Wow," BB mumbled in a daze. I laughed and pressed the lobby floor yet again. "You know, you're a great kisser." I smiled at his comment and he chuckled.

"Yes well, you're not bad yourself," I said causing him to bow out his chest. When we reached the lobby, they were inserting the third movie.

"There you are, I was wondering if we'd have to come get you," Cyborg commented.

"Ha ha," Beast Boy said sitting on the couch.

"Where's Robin," Starfire asked coming from the kitchen.

"Sorry Star, he said he had some records to attend to," Jinx said not sounding sorry at all. Star frowned but we sat down to watch the movie. About half way through the movie, I got a text on my phone. I turned so BB couldn't read it, although he was pretty engulfed in the movie. The text was from Robin and I slightly paled as I hit read now. '**We need to talk. Come to my room. Now'**


	3. Robin, then why are you with her!

**So…. The drama is arrived! Muhahahah and btw this is a Rob/Rae chappie all the way lol **

**I wish I owned them but I assume I don't so….get on and read**

I stood up slowly, only to have the other four turn to me.

"Where you going, Rae," BB asked searching my eyes. I instantly blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.

"Bathroom," I mumbled. I walked toward the elevator, totally consumed in my thoughts. When I reached Robin's door, I didn't bother to knock. I created a portal and stepped through the door, into my leader's room. He was facing the opposite wall and fist clenched at his sides. I leaned up against the wall, arms crossed, beside the door.

"Raven," he started. Of course, when he starts like that, I'm in trouble. "Do you not think this…affair with Beast Boy is moving too fast?" Not really the direction I was hoping for, but I'll take what I got.

"Technically, it's not moving too fast. We have known each other for a considerably large amount of time. It's natural," I said listening to knowledge. Robin turned to face me and I saw the tense set of his jaw.

"I don't want a smart ass response, Raven. I am being all too serious. Besides, when did you even start liking Beast Boy," he said, voice rising. I looked away from his face and bit my lip.

"Robin, I have always had a…crush on BB. When he asked me out, I couldn't say no…. I didn't want to," I said turning back to face him. Robin clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Last night, on the roof, it sure didn't feel like you liked him," he said taking a few steps toward me. I glared at him and, if looks could kill, he would be dead.

"I thought that didn't matter," I spat. I knew my eyes were glowing, but Robin seemed not to care as he took a step forward.

"I never said it didn't matter, Raven. I just said it can't happen again," he said reaching me. He was directly in front of me and I threw my hands up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean, Robin? Damn, I don't like being confused," I whispered harshly. He reached up and traced my cheek, making me freeze.

"It means that, it can't happen again, not now," he whispered following his hand. I shivered under his gloveless hand and he smiled. "Raven, just because it can't happen, just because I can't kiss you or you me, doesn't mean I don't want to." I searched his mask. I attentively reached up and traced his mask. I grabbed the edge and looked at him for permission. He nodded slightly and I peeled back the fabric. I looked at it in my hands, before Robin grabbed my chin forcing me to look up. Violet eyes met deep blue eyes. His eyes were dark, almost black, and framed by eyelashes any girl would kill for. I smiled and traced his face, now completely bare.

"Beautiful," I whispered tracing the line that marked his mask. He brought his hand up to hold mine to his.

"I have one thing to ask in return," he said watching my eyes.

"What," I asked bringing my hands to rest on his shoulder.

"Kiss me," he whispered. I was shocked thoroughly as he pushed me against the wall. His waist hard on mine, he wrapped my legs around his waist. I watched the lust raging in his eyes. I also saw another emotion that I had yet to place. "Kiss me." It wasn't an order, or really a question. It was just a want, a want that I wanted too. I nodded and he brought his lips to mine. When our lips touched, my control slipped. I pulled him to me harshly by his hair as his hands massaged my waist. I felt him slowly slip his tongue in my mouth, emitting a moan from both of us. He walked backwards until he hit the bed, pulling me with him. He pulled the ribbon from my hair as he flipped us. He was in the middle of my knees as he bent up to look at me. He traced my face.

"So beautiful," he said causing me to blush. He brought his lips back to mine, not harshly, but soft and gentle. Our tongues battled as ten minutes passed. He would lean up just enough for breath before kissing or sucking my neck. After twenty minutes, I heard someone coming down the hall.

"Raven, Rob, man where yall at," I heard Cyborg scream. I froze, as did Robin, and we looked at each other. I handed him his mask but he took it and slid it into my back pocket. He got up off of me and went to the dresser. He pulled out a replacement and I sat up. I stood, about to create a portal when he grabbed my hand. He pulled me into another sweet kiss before leaning and kissing my forehead.

"_Later," _he promised. I nodded before simply creating a portal. I stepped through just in time for Cyborg to knock on Robin's door. When I reached my room, I traced my lips. The sensation, the fire, burning though me was still there. I clutched his mask to my chest as I fell onto the bed, into a deep sleep.

"Raven," I heard far off. I mumbled something but my name was shouted again. I opened my eyes and cursed whoever was at the door.

"What," I asked harshly sitting up.

"Hey, it's me. Dinner's ready," I heard Cyborg say. I sat up rubbing my head, only to find Robin's mask was still clutched tightly in my hand.

"I'm not coming to dinner tonight," I said standing up stretching. I couldn't face Robin after what had happened only hours earlier. I heard Cyborg press buttons and I barely had time to slip the mask in my pocket before he came in. He didn't look at my surroundings as he came to stand in front of me.

"Raven, is every thing alright? You didn't come back after you left for the bathroom and we were worried. BB said you were probably meditating and for us not to bother you," Cyborg said wearily as we took a seat on my bed. I nodded and grabbed my brush from the tableside. I also went into the closet to change into a fresh leotard and cape.

"Yeah, I needed to meditate after showing and expressing emotion so much today. I fell asleep maybe an hour or so ago and now I'm just not real hungry. I just want some tea," I said pulling my hair up high on my head. Cyborg jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Great, you can have your tea at the table while we eat," he said pulling me out the door.

"What? No, that's not what I," but I never got to finish as he pulled me helplessly into the elevator. When we reached the kitchen/ living room doors, I took a deep breath before walking through.

"Oh, glorious, Cyborg you were successful at doing the drugging of Raven to our table," Starfire said as I sat down at the table.

"It's dragging, not drugging Star," I mumbled unable to face her for feel of guilt. I was watching the table intensely when a cup of fresh tea was sat in front of me. I looked up into the dark green eyes of Beat Boy and smiled.

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek. I felt a slip in the bond, meaning Robin was attempting to reach me. I sighed and opened it up fully.

"_Yes, can I help you, Master," _I teased as the others were talking amongst themselves.

"_Do you have to be so evil to me? I really don't want to see the kissing and all that. I saw enough of that in the elevator," _Robin said and I felt the mental wince as the memory played out in his mind.

"_Well, Boy Blunder, you do realize that I have absolutely no idea why I shouldn't. I have no idea why you asked me to kiss you earlier or why you showed me your eyes. Has Starfire even seen them," _I asked almost throwing in there that that was his real girlfriend. He sighed mentally and I smiled.

"_No, she hasn't and I don't think I want her to. Raven, I don't know why I want you to know these things about me. I just do. I have never wanted to reveal myself to anyone like I do you. I have never wanted anyone's touch like I want yours. I have never wanted anyone like I do you. Raven, I honestly can say what happened earlier was the best thing that has ever happened to me. It made me so happy, and so… complete. I don't know what this is, but I know that I want it so bad,"_ he finished. I had frozen by then and I heard everyone at the table, minus Robin, calling my name. My thoughts were a jumble of emotions that ranged from anger to confusion to understanding.

"_Rob…Robin, I want this too…. More then anything," _I said as I turned my head to face him. Our eyes locked, even through the mask, and we stared at each other for a minute.

"Raven," he started. I shook my head and stood up cutting him off.

"_Not while you're with her," _I said in his mind before turning to walk away.

"Raven, just wait a minute," he started coming after me. I turned just in time to come face to face with his chest. I shivered and backed up until my back was against the wall. I shook my head.

"No, Robin. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not going to be in pain because of your damn confusing actions. Maybe you should figure out your thoughts and find reasons behind what you do. Then, maybe things can change," I said before teleporting to the roof. Where I watched the sunset in a small sprinkle of rain mixed with the tears. I attempted to block Robin from the bond and go into a simple meditation. As I chanted my mantra, I had almost reached the point of peace, when the alarm went off. I heard Robin come over the loud speaker on our communicator.

"It's Red X. Meet in the common's room for further information." I sighed as I teleported through the floors and walls to get into the room. When I got there, Beast Boy and Jinx were in a heated discussion, and Starfire was attempting to talk to Robin. Cyborg was just walking through the doors as I came to rest on the couch. When Robin turned, his eyes immediately fell on me. Hidden in the solace of my hood, I averted my eyes. I heard him sigh under his breath before turning to the rest, trying to quiet them down.

"Guys, come on we don't have the time. X is in the midst of robbing the museum. Can we go now," he said and he sounded tired. Everyone nodded and we took to the skies. Starfire grabbed Robin, BB grabbed Cyborg, and Jinx and I flew separate. I flew behind the others, my thoughts hurtling in different directions. It didn't take us long to reach our destination. We settled in the parking lot, and Robin gave orders.

"Ok, I want Starfire and Jinx, to search the roof and keep watch in case he exits. Cyborg, go see if you can get anything on the security cameras. Beast Boy, I want you to search the first floor. Since the second floor is the biggest Raven and I will take it and split the premises. Any questions," he asked. When no one answered, he said "Titans Go!" Starfire and Jinx flew while the rest of us walked quietly through the doors. Cyborg headed left and BB, after giving me a longing look, went right. I gathered up my magic and took Robin and myself through the roof. When we came to the second floor, I immediately went left, toward the Egyptian exhibit.

"Raven," Robin said and I froze. I didn't turn as I replied.

"What," I asked in my usual unemotional tone. I felt rather then heard Robin come to stand behind me.

"Please, talk to me," he said laying a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and gave a humorless laugh.

"I have nothing to say," I said before jerking out of his handhold. I silently floated forward, hovering an inch off the ground. I listened intently to my surrounding, searching for a heart beat, slight breathing, any auras. I went through four exhibits without feeling anything and when I reached my fifth one, I sat on a bench to rest my senses. When I closed my eyes to chant my mantra, Robin's face appeared in my vision.

"_Oh Robin,"_ I thought to myself. _"What am I going to do? I love you more then anything, and yet you don't know if you love me or not. You're confused and yet, you kissed me and held me so close. If only I could tell you of my true feelings, if only…"_ My train of thought was cut short by the sound of footsteps.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't, my little bird," I heard X say in his voice. "Hey, are you crying?" I jerked my gaze towards him and reached up with my hand to find I had been crying. I angrily wiped them away as I stood up and my hands incased in black.

"Why don't you ever come out when someone is looking for you," I growled. X took a few steps back and raised his hands in surrender. He threw his bags of jewelry and everything in the floor.

"I don't want to fight you, Raven. I want to talk," he said calmly kicking me the bag. I raised one eyebrow and laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah right, and what do you want to talk about," I said lowering my hands slightly.

"I want to know why you're crying. It must take a lot to hurt you," he said taking a step forward. I sighed and dropped my hands completely sighing.

"It usually does," I said falling back on my bench. X walked calmly to sit beside me on the bench. We sat in silence for a while before he spoke.

"So, what happened," he asked searching my eyes. I turned my eyes from his and blinked back tears.

"Why do you care," I asked and he chuckled. He reached around and brushed the hair back from my face. I froze and looked at him for a minute before realizing that he was still holding my cheek.

"I care because… I care about you. Something about seeing the beautiful, strong willed woman cry cuts me deep. I don't want you to cry, because when you cry, I know it's bad, I know it's painful and I can't ignore that," he said almost in a whisper. I watched him for some source that he was lying to me, but all I sensed was concern. Can I trust him?

**Do you want X in this or not **** it's your choice my pretty lol **


	4. Love or Lust?

**This is just a little chappie all about BB and Rae. Intentionally it was not my plan to go this direction but it led me this way. Its short but I like cliff-hangers.**

**Disclaimer: Damn I wish I owned Beast Boy right about now. PPPURRRR! **

**R&R**

Just as I was about to open up to Red X, Robin came around he corner and X went back into ass-hole mode and tackled me to the floor. I groaned and X snapped a red x over my mouth and kneed me in the stomach. I felt his body thrown off me and looked up to see Robin holding his hand out to me. I sighed but accepted it and whimper holding my stomach. I felt the concern coming through our bond from Robin, but he continued after Red X into another part of the museum.

I pulled out my communicator and called up the rest of the team telling them where we were and they immediately started up. I sat down hugging my stomach tight, now just from the pain of X's hit, but also from the heart ache I was feeling. It was beginning to make me nauseous. I saw Star, Jinx and Cy run by the door to help Robin and Beast Boy walked into meet me. He took one look and developed me into a hug. I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to force back the tears. A few leaked through and I felt Beast Boy kissing them away. I looked expecting Star or Rob in the room but they weren't there. Beast Boy was doing this on his own? He continued kissing my face before I turned slightly to kiss his lips. He froze momentarily before kissing me back, passion pouring from his lips into mine. I moan loudly as feelings of lust rushed through me and I felt BB push me roughly into the wall kissing hard.

Inside my mind I heard Love screaming to stop knowing that I loved Robin, but Lust was louder. I wanted something, anything to forget the pain, and right now, I wanted him. I grabbed him tight and teleported to the Titans Tower still kissing. He moaned and pushed me back on the couch when a thought hit me.

"Wait….Red X," whispers hands placed on Beast Boy's chest. He shook his head kissing along my jaw.

"They can handle him. I need you Raven," he whispered huskily jerking my cloak off and growls running his hands down my curves. I purred under his touch, something I never knew I was capable of, and reached up jerking his shirt off pulling him back down onto me. I nipped his lip while running hands down his defined muscles. Of course, my mind was still screaming but then and there I decided to listen to my body; Robin be damned. I could feel BB's thoughts alone the same line as mine and I gave in. We flipped positions and I felt his hands run up my back to my zipper.

"You're so fucking sexy," he moaned leaning to kiss and lick ever exposed piece of skin. I moaned, his lips scorching on my already hot skin. I closed my eyes and run my hands through his green hair, before taking my arms out of the leotard exposing my dark blue bra. BB started kissing the valley between my breast and I threw head back moaning and scratched down his back leaving slightly marks. I heard his moan and I smirked pushing him back down on the couch kissing down his chest. I slowly licked his nipples, chuckling as they hardened in my mouth and sucked eliciting another moan from him. I licked down his abs slowly at the same time as pulling the remainder of my leotard off. I stood up and BB's eyes trailed down my body and I shivered before pulling off the remainder of his uniform. I laughed softly at his Scooby-Doo underwear and he blushed. My laughing stopped immediately as I noticed the tenting of his boxers. _'Now I know why they call him Beast Boy.' _I heard him laugh and blushed realizing I had said this out loud. He pulled me down on his lap and I moaned as he grinded up into me.

"Oh Beast Boy," I moaned and he silenced me with a kiss.

"It's Garfield, Rae," he smiles licking my lips. I nodded and started sucking his tongue still mindlessly grinding down on him. He licked my chest I took a nipple out licking it slowly. I moaned as it hardened in his mouth and he chuckled biting slightly. I gasped and laid head back. I reached and was in the middle of pulling off my bra when….

"R-Raven!"


	5. I love him

My eyes widened as I whipped my head around to see Cyborg standing there. I froze still straddling Beast Boy.

"Raven… Beast Boy," Cyborg growled out his name cutting his now glaring eyes to him. "How dare you lay a hand on my little sister!?" He took a step forward as his face turned a shade of red. I couldn't help the nervous chuckle that escaped my lips while I moved off Beast Boy's lap. He grabbed his uniform standing to pull it on.

"Now Cyborg calm down…" I whispered wrapping my cloak around my body somehow staying calm despite this very interesting situation and keeping my emotions stable.

"Yeah man. This isn't what it looks like!" I cut my eyes to BB annoyingly as if to say 'oh really?'. Looking back at Cyborg I noticed a vein popping out from his head. I clutched my uniform to my body under the cloak, already knowing he was going to explode. Before he had a chance, however, Robin and the others decided to walk in. Starfire gasped her eyes trailing Beast Boy's body in admiration and giving me the unrealistic urge to hiss at her for staring. Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest in a very masculine way, causing my cheeks to redden remembering what happened only a few moments earlier.

"Oh? Because it looked like you two were about to have sex on the couch!" Cyborg's face was completely red with a mix of embarrassment and anger. I felt my face heat up even more unable to look anywhere but the floor. Beast Boy stepped closer wrapping his arm around my waist making sure to keep my cloak closed. I felt someone's eyes burning into my body and looked up to see Robin. His eyes, though covered by his mask, were locked on mine in righteous fury. His hands were balled at his side and I could almost hear his teeth grinding together. My eyes started darkening as guilt filled me. _Robin, _I whispered in his mind and was met with a wall.

"You two were doing what?" Jinx said her eyes wide with shock. I looked down before running out of the room, my heart beating fast. What was wrong with me?! About to have sex with Beast Boy? I don't love him! I screamed in my head as I ran into my room. I collapsed against the locked door my heart beat finally slowed. I heard the call of my mirror and grabbed it. Laying it on my mattress, I began to get dressed. I pulled on a soft pair of sweat pants and a simple white tank top before getting in position hovering my bed. I closed my eyes and slowly began to chant my mantra. When I opened my eyes I was in Nevermore. Strangely enough I had landed in Depression's world. Her room was much like my own except for the bed. Where I had a soft purple comforter and sheets, hers was black. I walked out of her room and looked around. The land outside her one room house was bleak. Gray, stormy skies and barren except for the portal that led to the meeting place.

"Depression?" I called out worriedly. Not sensing her, I made my way to the portal and through it. Once on the other side I saw all my emotions there sitting in a large circle waiting on me. Everyone had a solemn look to them, none even bothering to change out of their cloaks as they normally do when I wear civilian clothes. I took my place between Knowledge and Happy. "Okay guys what is going on?" I looked around and was met with silence. I sighed and turned to depression. "Okay, you first. Why are you depressed?" She looked up from underneath her eyelashes to reveal her tear stricken face.

"We hurt Robin," Guilt spoke up, her voice filled with well, guilt. I heard a scoff and turned to see Revenge.

"That jerk deserved it!" I heard a chorus of agreements.

"No one deserves it," I heard Kind whisper and her voice was soft. I sighed and rubbed my head. I heard someone clear their throat and looked at Knowledge.

"I believe Raven is here to ask more about what happened with her and Beast Boy," she said. I nodded my head.

"I believe that is partly my fault," Lust said sauntering to sit in front of me. I glared at her, my eyes flashing red. She grinned at me. "Come on Rae, you know you enjoyed Beast Boy."

"That doesn't give you the right to take control!" I hissed out. She grinned again wider.

"But Rae Rae I didn't take control. You two did that all on your own. You woke me up Raven. I didn't start anything." I bit my lip.

"So what made him and I kiss? What caused me to give into him if not lust?" I asked my heart beating in my chest.

"I did," I heard a voice from the edge of the clearing. I looked around to see Love standing there. She was dressed strange. The right side of her cloak was a deep green color that instantly reminded me Beast Boy's eyes. The other side was that deep blue that matched Robin's. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized exactly what this meant. "I am in love with Robin and Garfield." I felt my heart stop before scrambling into full speed and I blacked out.

I awoke later with a pounding headache and parched throat. I groaned as I sat up, my mind surprisingly quiet after Love's confession early. I walked out of my room not bothering to change and, instead of taking the elevator, I took the stairs hoping to avoid everyone. I was wrong however when I stumbled upon a scene. I heard a moan and peaked over the balcony to see a head full of flaming red hair pressing someone against the wall. I sighed expecting to see Robin with her but instead… there was Beast Boy. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my lips. _No…._

Beast Boy's POV:

I sighed watching Raven run from the living room. I shot a glare and Bird Boy and began following her hoping to calm her down. Not that I was technically calm myself. I mean… I was just having a serious make out session with Raven… I groaned internally remembering her body pressed against mine. The way we fit so perfectly, her little moans, her soft skin… I shivered in response taking the elevator up to our rooms. I can't believe we almost…. I sighed at that thought and knocked on her door. Not hearing a response I typed in the security code and the door swished open to reveal a passed out Raven. Her mirror was glowing and I knew that she must be in Nevermore. I sighed and planted a kiss on the ruby jewel on her head, feeling my heart skip a beat. Could I possibly love her…? I sighed and made my way out of her room and into my own. Once entering I was met with a pair of almost lime green eyes and jumped in the air.

"Jesus Starfire!" I screamed placing my hand over my racing heart. She smiled apologetically and looked down. I began sweating nervously. "What are you doing here," I whispered moving to my dresser to put on my shirt. I felt her hesitation and turned to find her nibbling her lip. My body, normally that would have reacted to her, stayed relatively quiet. If anything my fear spiked. What the hell was going on!

"Beast Boy," she started and I couldn't help but compare her innocent voice to Raven's sultry rasp. "I have come to a rather… confusing revelation. I have, as you put it, captured the green eyed monster when it comes to you and Raven." Her eyes were glued to the floor as she whispered this to me. I froze on the spot, my mind racing. I had pictured this moment a million times in my head and now I was at an absolute lost for words. On one hand I had waited for her to show some tiny miniscule sign that she wanted me. I had spent months chasing her, trying to will her nativity to understand that I wanted her without being straight forward. I should be smiling, taking her in my arms and kissing her! But… I wasn't and I didn't know why.

"Star..." I started not exactly knowing what to say. She looked at me with teary green eyes. "Have you talked to Robin about this," I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets. She quietly shook her head.

"I wouldn't know what to say, BB," She whispered and fidgeted with her fingers. "I know you and Raven are serious and I shouldn't have said anything… I am sorry." With that said she took off flying out the door. I cursed under my breath and took off chasing yet another girl. I chased her into the stairs and screamed her name grabbing her arm. She turned to me her eyes full of tears. I did the only thing I could think of… I kissed her. It was a soft innocent peck at first. I went to pull back, my heart thrumming in my chest. She bit her lip and backed me into the wall.

"Star wait," I warned too late as she put her lips to mine kissing again. I returned the kiss a little confused. I didn't feel the passion I thought I would and deepened the kiss searching desperately for the love. All I felt from the kiss was pure lust. She moaned lightly and I barely registered a gasp. I jerked my face away and looked up eyes wide to see Raven staring at us. Starfire turned to look at her, her own gasp making its way out of her lips.

"Friend Raven!" She gasped her eyes immediately filling with fear. I reached to stop Star but stopped seeing the clear pain written across Raven's face. She closed her eyes before teleporting away but not before saying "Congratulations you two." Starfire looked to me confused and I sighed rubbing the back of my head. "Beast Boy what is she saying?" I sighed again and rubbed my head.

"Come on. The others should know." I turned to walk away and out the door without another word.

Back to Raven

I teleported to the roof, my heart beating wildly in my chest as I looked up at the stars. Be happy for him, my head whispered to him even as my heart broke. I clenched my teeth against the tears before regaining my composure. I knew everyone would find out now and silently teleported to the living room sitting on the couch. Robin and Cyborg had been doing different things, reading and video games, and looked in to see my face. Robin's composure, though still relaxed, hardened slightly. Cyborg looked concerned but before he could question me BB and Starfire made their way in the door.

"We need to talk," Beast Boy said sitting down close to me. I scooted away and pulled the hood of my cloak up. A solemnness spread through the group. "Where is Jinx?" I looked to see the pink haired witch missing. Cyborg then explained that she had went to bed after being worn out from the fight. Beast Boy nodded and looked to the floor his eyes determined and thoughtful as he considered what to do.

"We never really dated," I said flatly my voice emotionless and lifeless. Though it had only really been… two days everyone it felt like much longer. I was so tired and drained… I felt broken. I looked up to see a shocked team and crossed my arms over my chest.

"WOAHHHHHH timeout! You two weren't dating," Cyborg asked standing up. "Because it sure as hell looked like you were!" He screamed and Beast Boy winced.

"We only dated to… to make Rob and Star jealous." He looked up to see everyone's eyes even wider. Sighing he turned to Star. "I… loved you Starfire. I long time before you and Robin got together three days ago… wow it's only been three days." He laughed nervously looking down at the carpet. He ran a hand nervously through his hair and looked up at Robin. "I kissed Starfire about 30 minutes ago because she confessed to being jealous of Raven and mine's relationship. I would be sorry if not for you kissing Raven today." I closed my eyes against the memories. Everyone was quiet and I looked up to see Robin studying me.

"Beast Boy you said loved…" Star whispered causing me to drag my eyes away from Robin's. Beast Boy sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Star…I didn't feel love in our kiss. I felt want but not… I am sorry. I guess… I realized I don't love you like I did. That perhaps I got tired of waiting or realized that I really love another." He whispered his eyes a dark green. I watched Star's eyes fill with tears and she looked at Robin. Robin faced her and stiffly stared at her.

"I understand Beast Boy… I always had a crush on you… but I chose Robin because I loved him. I was jealous… very jealous. And I am sorry… I was confused but you are correct about the lack of love. I felt nothing as well." She nibbled her lip and Beast Boy smiled a smile of relief. I felt my heart beat quicken. He doesn't love her, my mind whispered to me and I looked at the floor. Cyborg had stayed quiet through this but decided to butt in.

"So if you two are fine and dandy, what about you two…" he broke off looking at Robin and me. I bit my lip and looked up to meet Robin's eyes. He was looking straight at me and had a solemn look.

"I…" I opened my mouth not knowing what to say. I sighed and looked down. "I fell for Robin over the course of our friendship. I love him… to a point… I need to talk to him alone…" He stood but first Star grabbed his arm.

"Even if you two do not… date, I do not wish to anymore." My eyes widened at her words and Robin let a small smile escape. "I have discovered I do not love you like I once thought." Robin lightly kissed her forehead before walking out. I started to follow but Beast Boy grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, my eyes confused. He bit his lip and gave me a boyish grin.

"I want to talk to you after him," he whispered his eyes trying to convey its importance. I nodded tentatively and followed Robin out the door. He stopped a little ways from the door and turned to face me. I stared at him not knowing exactly what to say.

"Why were you and Beast Boy making out on the couch if you two don't like each other?" I was startled at the direct question and looked up trying to keep my gaze level.

"We were trying to make you two jealous." He laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

"Raven… if you two were trying to make us jealous why do that when we are not there?" I sighed at being caught and looked down. Seeing through me and feeing my turmoil of emotions he smiled lightly. "You like him don't you?" I nodded with sad eyes, barely keeping the tears back. He crossed to me and enveloped me in a hug. "I love you," he said simply stroking my back. The tears did fall then at the complete confusion. I should be happy! I should be jumping in his arms and kissing him in a very un-Raven like way. But instead I was sobbing and crying because damnit I liked Beast Boy! I looked up at Robin, my eyes full of tears and doubt. He stroked my face and grinned lightly. "Don't you love me?" He teased and I looked down my cheeks reddened.

"Of course I do," I whispered my hands shaking. "I just… I like him." Robin's smile faded lightly but was still there. I bit my lip guilty. "It happened so easily… I don't even know how…" Robin continued to rub my cheek.

"Raven... it is okay. He was there for you when I was not. You two have obviously gotten close over the past few days. Even before this I believe deep down you liked him. Rae…it's your choice. You can give us a chance… or give him a chance." I shook my head.

"He doesn't even like me that way," I whispered my heart aching at that thought. Robin smiled lightly.

"Why don't you ask him?" He nodded behind me and I saw Beast Boy looking sadly out the window of the Commons room. Even though he was a great distance away, I found myself unable to breathe watching the moon dance across his features. I bit my lip and turned back to Robin. He smiled and leaned to lightly kiss my lips. I tentatively kissed back, not unable to deny the way I compared his kiss to Beast Boy's. It felt lesser in some way. "You can tell me in the morning," he whispered and smiled walking off to bed. I turned to walk back to the living room to see Beast Boy watching me. I crossed my arms self-consciously. I walked to stand by his side and watched the waves rolling on the coast.

"Where's Cy," I asked quietly.

"Well he left for bed. It is roughly midnight… how'd your talk go," he asked his voice deep. I shivered and looked down.

"He admitted he loves me." I sated simply. I felt him tense beside me.

"Congrats. I am going to bed." He began to march off and I desperately grabbed his hand.

"I said I didn't know… I… Garfield I think I am falling for you… I know you do not feel the same," I looked up to see his eyes wide and I looked away dropping his hand. "I am sorry." I phased through the ceiling and to my room. I had just laid on my bed when I heard the annoying sound of a fly buzz around my room. I looked up to see Beast Boy phase to human. I blushed tentatively looking away and went to roll over but was stopped by him jumping me.

"Eep!" I squeaked as he landed straddling my hips and pinning my arms.

"No more running Rae," he said his eyes guarded. "Now what did you say downstairs." I looked up and answered truthfully.

"I said I am falling in love with you." He studied me for a second before a heart stopping smile broke across his face. Before I had a chance to question that smile he pressed his lips to mine in an earth shattering kiss. I gasped and gripped his hair in my hands pulling him closer. He flicked his tongue against my lips. I pulled back to look up at him not knowing what to say, and panting.

"Raven, I love you." He said and kissed my shoulder. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you." He continued kissing up until he got to my lips before kissing me again, pressing me deeply into the mattress. I let myself get lost in his kiss, feeling a fire spread through my body. Oh Azar, I moaned internally pressing tighter to him. A few minutes later he leaned up and looked down at me. My face was red and I was pretty sure my lips were swollen. "Would you mind if I slept in here," he asked smiling boyishly. I blushed and nodded.

"Let me change," I whispered walking to the bathroom. Once there I looked in the mirror to see a girl that was barely me. Her skin was glowing, her eyes sparkling and her lips red and swollen. I blushed realizing she was me and ducked my head changing into soft shorts and t-shirt. I knew that I would have to make a choice but as I looked in the mirror and saw myself happy I was almost positive I knew my choice. I made my way to see Beast Boy in bed, his clothes across the floor. I chuckled and laid down to have him pull me into his muscular arms. He was bare except his boxers he wore and I blushed.

"Raven, no matter what choice you make… I love you Raven and I will never ever give up on you as my friend." He pressed his lips to my neck before drifting quickly to sleep. I smiled softly and whispered I love you too before falling asleep to the soft snores of his.


	6. Her Love

**Hey Everyone! This is the last chapter of "The Plan"! This chapter is set roughly a year in the future from the last chapter. It ties up the loose ends. Now I present to you… **_**Her Love…**_

_Robin's Pov_

I stood on the rooftop looking down on the people filling in the chairs. The weather was perfect… There was a gentle breeze, barely blowing the white tool at the make-shift alter. The sun was on its decent over the ocean, however, it was not yet sunset. I could see all of my teammates, a few friends, and even Batman had come to see the wedding. Fidgeting with my neck tie, I tried to fight the oncoming anxiety. I was fine to stand in front paparazzi, could kick any bad guys hind, but you put me in a wedding and I lose it.

"Robin? What are you doing out here?" I turned to see the purple-haired demoness walking onto the roof. I felt my breath leave me as I saw her. Her long hair was piled up on top of her head a few pieces hanging in ringlets to frame her face. The normally dark hair seemed to lighten in the sun. Surrounding the bun was a crystal crown that was fit for a queen. Trailing down, I saw, for the first time, her wedding dress. The dress was an off the shoulder strapless number. It was off white and snug as it hugged her curves down to her hips before the dropped waist flowed out. I knew that when she walked it would flow around her feet to make her seem as if she was floating. There was minimal diamonds on its dress itself, but the jewelry around her neck, a simple choker with a purple center, was enough. I smiled a little and looked up to her face. Her eyes had a simple sweep of gray and mascara, making her violet orbs seem deeper. Her unearthly red lips seemed fuller, but held the gentle they had made it seem all the more beautiful.

"Robin," she questioned again moving closer. I jumped lightly, realizing too late I had been staring. She grinned and came to stand beside me but out of sight of the crowd below. I smiled over at her, knowing that she was excited.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to see the dress?" She stuck her tongue out at me before laughing.

"You are the first one to see it…"She smoothed her hands down the dress before biting her lip nervously. "Do you think this is too soon?" I turned to look her in the eyes and smiled gently reaching to touch her cheek.

"It has been almost a year… Happiness is more important than time." She gently touched my hand and I saw her eyes feel with something sad. Before she lingered on that thought I put my finger to her lips. "Come on, Rae, its time." She bit her lip and nodded teleporting us both just around the corner. I kissed her cheek gently before walking to take my place at the alter. I felt everyone's eyes on me and slid easily into my confidence giving a smile to the men at my side.

As the music began I saw the bridesmaids start. Bumble-Bee was first. The dresses were a simple violet color, long and suitable to the fall temperatures. I cast a look at Speedy and saw his mouth drop open at the site of his leader. I chuckled under my breath knowing that his crush on her would come to a head tonight. Next was Starfire with a childlike grin on her face. I smiled at my sister walking down the aisle and watched her meet eyes with Aqualad. Jinx was the last bridesmaid. As she walked soft petals of roses fell around her and on the satin under her feat. Suddenly the brides song started. 'A Thousand Years' began playing and Raven stepped out around the corner. She was even more beautiful in the light of the setting sun. I felt a smile bigger than China settle over my face as she walked down the aisle. She was blushing faintly as the crowd around her bagan to mumble and smile, whispering words of beauty and gorgeous. She locked her eyes on mine with a smile before turning to the men at my side. As she grew closer, Jinx took the bouquet of roses from her and she turned to face us. I watched with a gentle smile as she joined hands with Beast Boy, her soon-to-be husband….

_Beast Boy's POV_

As she flowed down the aisle, I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes. _She is so beautiful… _I felt my chest swell with pride at the fact that this woman was to be mine. She stepped closer, her dress flowing around her, and laid her hand in mine. I squeezed it gently and felt the smile spread on my face. I leaned and slowly whispered to her how beautiful she was. Her blushed reddened as the Justice of the Peace, the mayor himself, asked everyone to be seated. The ceremony wasn't going to be quite that long in that neither of us wanted it to be. Timing of a sunset service is essential. After going through the normal words, not that I necessarily was paying attention because of my beautiful soon to be wife, the mayor had us face each other.

"The couple have written their own vows. Garfield," he motioned to us. I took both hands in mine, already memorizing my vows.

"Raven… I know that we may not have dated for long, but I have felt as if I have known you my whole life. You know me better than any other person in my life. You understand my pain, my soul and my dreams. We are complete opposites, I'll admit, but never have I felt closer to anyone. I promise you that I will be by your side every waking moment. I promise, that through thick and thin, I'll do everything I can to be the man you need. I promise to catch your tears, laugh with you, smile with you and never leave you… I promise to always love you Raven. Forever and Always." I watched tears come to your eyes and I smiled reaching to wipe her gentle tears. I reached and Robin handed me the diamond incrested black ring and I slid it on her finger, my hands shaking nervously. After clearing his throat from choking tears, the mayor turned to Raven and I met her eyes feeling my heart soar.

_Raven POV_

As I walked down the aisle, I was reminded yet again why I love him. He stood with his hands locked in front of him next to Robin, Cyborg and Aqualad. I let my eyes flicker over the others but they didn't stray long from the deep dark green eyes of Garfield. I felt all my worry and anticipation leave me and I felt the contentment and readiness replace it. As I slipped my hand into his, I felt him squeeze it sending a wave of pure love rush through our link. I blushed deeply as we turned to face the mayor. I tuned out during the beginning lost in the love and excitement coming from my handsome soon to be husband. I felt a gentle tug and we turned to face each other. As he spoke his vows to me, I felt the tears rushing forth and silently thanked Bumble Bee for not putting eye liner on my lower lash line, for surely it would be running. After her finished, BB reached and wiped the gently tears before slipping the ring onto my finger. Nodding to me, I mentally prepared myself on what to say.

"Garfield… You were once a little kid that used to annoy me to death." A few people laughed. "But soon... we grew close. You became my best friend and somewhere along the way I fell in love with you, very deeply in love with you. I know I am not the easiest girl to be with but for some reason you chose me. I promise that I will stay by your side from now until forever. I promise that I try everything in my power to be the woman you need. I promise that I will love you from now until… no beyond the day we pass. I love you Garfield Logan…" I finished knowing that it wasn't all I could say, but it was enough. He smiled and squeezed my hands tightly. I took the simple black band and slipped it on his finger my heart filled with joy.

"With that being said, there is nothing left I could say. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Garfield, please kiss your bride!" The mayor exclaimed, his laughter filling the air. I blushed brightly reaching to grab his face, pulling him down for a deep kiss, to audience be damned. He pulled me flush against him kissing me deeply. I ignored the cat calls and the 'Booyah!' as we kissed. A few minutes later, I pulled back my heart hammering in my chest.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan!" The crowd cheered louder as we ran through the bubbles that the guest were blowing and I couldn't help but laugh joyously. We were supposed to go to our rooms to change but Garfield grinned and pulled me towards the back of the tower. I followed and we kept out of sight of the paparazzi. He pulled me close to him once out of side and kissed me deeply, his heart hammering against his chest. I sighed happily relenting myself to him and kissed him back with passion. Pulling back, he looked up to me with the biggest smile.

"I love you Rae… god I cant believe this really happened. It feels like a dream!" He laughed looking down at me. I smiled brighter and touched his face.

"And to think… it all started with a plan."

_The End_


End file.
